Jealous Obsession
by DomesticTo-oTChild
Summary: DracoxRon. What will happen to Ron once Draco makes his decision? Better yet, what's he going to do when Draco actually makes a move?
1. Prologue

Jealous Obsession

By Oblivion, the Macabress

"Malfoy……?"

"Weasel."

Glazed sapphire blue eyes blinked rapidly, trying desperately to clear out the rushing stream of tears, "What… what are you doing out here…?"

The platinum blonde Slytherin crouched down next to the red-headed Gryffindor, "I was taking a stroll…" His voice was slow, and slick, yet a slight undertone of caution laced within its wake, "And what could possibly be so interesting out here… for you?"

Ron avoided the prying silver-eyes, turning his head to the side, "I… I just needed some fresh air, that's all."

"Really now?"

The doubt that slipped through Draco's voice made Ron tense, "Yes. And now that I have gotten that air, I will take my leave." He stood up quickly to leave…

… only to have Draco's hand shoot out and grip his arm; over the years, Draco had outgrown Ron by a few inches, his shoulders toned from Quidditch, while Ron had barely grown into a slim and lithe body… extremely petite compared to the Slytherin. The cunning, yet so charming seeker of the Slytherin house was obviously much stronger. Silver eyes narrowed, gazing intently into watery cerulean blue, "I find that very hard to believe, Weasley, however," He let go abruptly, "I'll let you slide."

Ron blinked; the extreme resemblance between Draco and Snape's personalities was a little more than just a bit unnerving. He swallowed, "Whatever, Malfoy." He quickly straightened his baggy school robes and jogged back towards the tower.

Draco shook his head, unconsciously smoothing out his robes and sighed. Ron had grown awfully thin, even his hand-me-down robes seemed to be too big for him. Sure, the red head did get on his nerves, but that didn't mean their rivalry was anything but affectionate. Well, at least with him. Personally, the other boy was everything he had ever fantasized about… a bit corny, yes, but true.

As a child, all the boys wanted to have girlfriends; blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and, of course, big breasts, all in all, beach girls playing volleyball along the beach, in strings and nothing more. Draco chuckled, how stupid, by the time they scored with one of those, pigs and birds would have somehow mated and created a new species.

No, no, he didn't want blonde hair and baby blue eyes; he definitely didn't want any overly tanned _muggle girls_ playing at the beach side. No, what he wanted was a pale, softly freckled _boy_. Red-hair would have been a bonus, (honestly speaking, the first red headed boy that Draco had ever come across happened to be Ron himself). But most importantly, he wanted someone delicate, someone who would willingly let him take care of them.

Okay, truth be known, Ron was not the kind of person to just turn and truffle his ass in the air for someone to paddle and do as they wished. But that could be fixed. He had all the physical features, now all he needed was a slight bit of emotional play. _'However, it already seems that someone had beaten me to it…'_ Draco thought.

He had never seen the Weasley cry before, in fact, he hadn't seen the boy do anything but rant and turn beet red (which was oddly cute and disturbing at the same time). Who could possibly have the power to make the strong willed boy cry? Draco started back towards his own dormitory. There were only two people that he could think of…

One, being that muggle witch, Granger… and the other being…

Potter.

A slight stir of jealousy tinged inside him, he unconsciously snarled. Everything about the red head had been Potter. Always Potter.

Shaking his head to clear it, Draco hissed slightly, "Merlin, how I hate you Potter."

His journey back through the dark corridors remained silent, his mind too occupied with Quidditch strategies and ways to kill Harry Potter… or at least a way to steal Ron… right from under his nose.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

By Oblivion, the Macabress

How depressing… that stupid Malfoy didn't even attempt to help…

Ron sighed sadly, oh well…

"Ron!!!" He stopped to glance around the empty corridor, the voice called again, "Ron!!! Over here!"

Ron turned to look at rigid warrior statue next to him, he raised an eyebrow… looking around him to make sure he was alone, he leaned in and whispered, "Hello?"  
"Ron… what are you doing?"

Ron yelped, spinning around he was face to face with a confused Hermione, he heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh… it's you…"

She narrowed her left eye, "Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Don't worry about it, anyway, what're you doing here?"

She smiled, "I was waiting for Harry. What are you doing here?"

Ron's grin slowly vanished from him face at the mention of Harry's name, "I… I was just…" he remembered something somewhere in the back of his head, "I was taking a stroll." He smiled nervously when Hermione nodded, he silently thanked Draco.

She turned her head to the side, looking down the darkening corridor, "I wonder what's taking Harry…"

Ron quickly gathered his thoughts and started to back away, "Oh, I'm sure he'll be here soon, I have to head back to the Common Room."

She smirked, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Percy wanted to play Wizard's chess."

She raised an eyebrow, "Percy? But… didn't he already graduate… two years ago?"

He mentally smacked himself on the head, "Oh yeah! Oops, I meant Ginny."

"But she doesn't like to play Wizard's chess."

He started to grow irritated, he turned away and walked, he threw over his shoulder, "She wanted to learn how to play. I am… after all, the best."

"Alright…" He didn't have to turn around to know that she rolled her eyes, he smiled. "Harry and I will be back within a few hours."

"See ya later, Hermione."

"Bye."

Once he was far enough away from her, he broke off into a brisk jog; he didn't know if she had noticed how puffy his eyes were. Well, at least they _felt_ puffy. Pushing his thoughts back, he decided on a destination.

The Quidditch field? No… if Harry was late, he was probably still there.

The library? Ron chuckled to himself, yeah right.

The Astronomy Tower. He thought about it for a while, but then shook his head, everyone knew that Draco always went there to hang out, that probably wouldn't be a good idea…

He halted abruptly, his mind whirling. Where the hell could he go? Sighing loudly, he walked to the side of the corridor, leaning his back against the wall, slowly sliding down to a seated position. He brought his knees up to his chest warily. His eyes started to droop as he pressed his cheek against his knees, resting his head. So tired….

"… Ron?"

The redhead suppressed a groan, now who is it? Can't people see he wants to drown in his misery… _alone_?

He slowly lifted his head, the sight that greeted him made him release the groan. Oh bloody hell…. He glared.

Harry stood stiffly, unflinching. His chin leveled, though his eyes looked hazy with thought. He took a very solid step forward, his aura of strength radiating in thick waves toward Ron's agile one. He was a jock, and it was obvious, his steps were confident, yet… no arrogance or attitude came from him. It was almost breathtaking… well, to anyone except for Ron, for that moment, anyway.

Ron looked away, this was… so not fair. Merlin…

Harry spoke, his tone was sharp, "Ron. What are you doing here?"  
Ron rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of that question, he answered airily, reminding himself of Draco, "I'm here because I want to be, you have a problem with that?"  
He heard Harry take a step toward him, his back stiffened.

Harry kneeled down next to him, "Ron… Ron… look at me… look at me, please?" Ron faced him, his eyes narrowing.

Harry sighed, "Look, our fifth year is almost over… can't we end it in peace? Why do we have to fight over such trivial things?"

Ron glared at him, "Trivial? I doubt this is trivial."

Harry glared back, "What? You being gay? Or me being okay with it?"

Ron blinked in surprise, "…. You're… you're okay with it?"

Harry smirked, "Yes, I'm okay with it. What kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't even accept what you are? It's like hating you for having red hair; you can't help it… right?"

Ron chuckled slightly, "Yeah… since having red hair is quite a chunk of me…"

"Yeah, and so is what gender you like." There was a comfortable silence, Harry suddenly blinked, "Wait… you don't like me in that way do you?"

Ron's eyes widened, he blushed, "Er… well, to tell you the truth, I kind of liked you back in third year. But, that's only because I just started to realize it. Now, I just see you as my best friend…" He saw Harry frown; he continued quickly, "You're not really my type."

Harry glared at him for a second, before laughing, "Not your type? What's wrong with me? I'm perfect."

Ron gaped, "You? Perfect? You seemed to have forgotten, that _I_ am your best friend. I know all your flaws."

Harry stared at him, "Oh? Like what?"

Ron smirked, taking a deep breath, he started, "Well, first off, you never wipe off the sink when you're done in the morning. You don't do your laundry until two weeks after the last one. You talk with your mouth full. Oh, and you snore."

Harry raised an eyebrow; he opened his mouth to talk. Unfortunately, Ron wasn't finished.

"You don't do your homework until the class before the class its due. You almost always walk into the door every morning when you haven't opened your eyes yet. And, you re-wear your boxe-"

Harry's hand flew over to Ron's mouth, squishing the remaining words back in, "Sshhh!!! Someone might hear you!"

Ron narrowed his eyes slightly, "Hmmm mmmhmm!!!"

Harry leaned in closer, "What?"

Ron growled and ripped Harry's hand off of his mouth.

Harry laughed. Ron glared at him.

Harry stood up, dusting off his robes, "Well, I'm off to see Hermione."

Ron blinked, wow, talk about an abrupt change of subject, Ron stood up as well, "What are you guys doing anyway? You're not hiding anything from me are you?"

Harry shook his head awkwardly, "Not really. Well… yes, but… since I know about you… um… well, I still have to discuss it with Hermione before I talk about it to you."

Ron's eyes widened, "No! You're not going to tell Hermione are you?"

Harry shrugged, "Why not? She won't say anything."

Ron shook his head, "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't have told you if you hadn't walked in, I'm not ready!!"

Harry closed his mouth, after a moment, he spoke, "You mean you didn't plan on telling me today?"

Ron flushed, he looked away.

Harry huffed slightly, slumping, "… you didn't want to tell me? This is pretty important, Ron!"

Ron snuck a glance back at him, "I thought you said it was trivial!"

Harry crouched down, slamming his fist onto the ground, "It was trivial that you thought I'd reject you! The fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me is a whole different matter Ron!"

Ron started to walk away, and for the second time that day, his wrist was grabbed, he was jerked back and forced around to face the bigger, angrier, Harry Potter of the Quidditch Team. He gulped.

Harry grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly, "What else aren't you telling me Ron? I want to know!"

Ron shook his head, closing his eyes, "Nothing!"

Harry let him go, pushing him against the wall, he pinned him by the shoulders, "I know you have something, now spit it out!"

Ron attempted to push him away, but being the weaker, he only succeeded in moving Harry's robes around, he huffed in frustration, "Look, you and Hermione are hiding things to, I think I have the right to keep things to myself too."

Harry suddenly froze, his eyes widening.

Ron paused, his body stiffening. Confused, he spoke, "What?"

Harry stared at him in shock.

Ron grew slightly curious, "What???"

Harry moved his hands to his shoulders, squeezing them slightly, he asked quietly, "You're… you're… not… you're not a cutter are you?"

Ron gaped, he shoved Harry away, only succeeding this time because of Harry's wary state, "No!!! I'm depressed, not stupid!"

Harry continued to stare, "You're depressed??? You have depression?"

Ron pulled his hair, "NO!!! There's nothing wrong with me!!!"

Harry just stood there, breathing. He finally relaxed and slung an arm around the shorter boy's delicate shoulders, "Alright. I believe you… but… you're going to tell me everything when you are ready, okay?"

Ron sighed, "Yeah, yeah…" Harry lead him towards the corridor Hermione was waiting in, Ron uncomfortably nudged his ribs with his elbow, he looked at the arm Harry still had around him, "Um… I think you should let go now…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Ron sighed heavily, "Never mind."

Harry smirked, he slowly slid his arms away from Ron's shoulders. Ron smiled.

Hermione shot up from her seat on the floor when she caught sight of them, she smiled widely, "Took you long enough, Harry!"

Ron fidgeted slightly. Hermione looked at him, "Are you feeling okay now, Ron?"

Ron stared.

Harry immediately turned to him, "What does she mean okay _now_? Were you hurt before?"

Ron rolled his eyes, well, at least now he knew she had noticed, he looked at the frantic Harry, "I'm okay, Harry. Why are you so uptight all of a sudden?"

Harry shrugged, he really didn't know why… maybe because he knew Ron's feelings….

Ron raised an eyebrow, he spoke, "Look, Harry… just because I'm not what you had thought I was…" he stole a glance at Hermione before continuing, "It doesn't mean I've changed. You don't have to worry so much. I'm not a little breakable toy ya know."

Harry looked at him, "I know. But, if someone hurts you," he emphasized some, "You'll tell me right? I'll kill them for you. Alright? Just give me the word, and I'll pummel his arse."

Ron laughed, "Okay, okay, I have to go, alright? Have fun, with… whatever it is that you guys are going to do."  
Ron walked away, his thoughts suddenly cheerful. He sighed; maybe life wasn't so bad after all…

"Hey, Weasel."

Damn, spoke too soon.

Ron turned slowly to face Draco; Harry's words echoed into his head _'I'll pummel his arse…'_ Ron smirked. Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea… but, judging by Draco and Harry's size, I really didn't know who would win that one. It's surprisingly hard to tell, now that they were both the same size. Ron sighed, why did he have to suddenly stop growing? He was well ahead of them before…

Draco spoke again, "I heard what you and Potter said."

Ron froze. Oh crap…

Draco chuckled, "You know… now that I think about it, I'm not very surprised. All of you Weasleys have some kink or another."

Ron was so shocked he couldn't answer.

Draco walked leisurely up until he had to turn his head down to see Ron.

Ron closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening…

Draco gently lifted his chin up, "Open your eyes."

Cerulean blue eyes revealed themselves from a curtain of red lashes, "What… what do you want Malfoy?"

Draco just looked at him, after a moment, he shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing, I guess."

Ron watched as Draco let his chin go. The Slytherin took a step back and looked at him. Ron swallowed slightly.

Draco smirked softly, his eyes suddenly soft, "You know, Weasley… there really isn't anything you have to worry about…" As if having lost his train of thought, Draco turned around to leave.

Ron was, yet again, shocked still. He simply watched Draco's silver and green robes disappear around the corner.

End Chapter One

Oblivion: Oi! Minna-san!!! I hope you like my little story so far, I know its slow, but… I promise it will get better!!!!!!!!!! Please stick with me , even if it sucks! I'll try my best to heave the plot over my wall of writer's block. Thanks for reading!!!!! Please read and review!! Thanks!


	3. Chapter Two

Jealous Obsession: Chapter Two

By Oblivion, the Macabress

Wow, I've been so busy updating Percinder! I haven't even looked at these documents in a while! I guess I should start!

Chapter Two

Ron watched Draco warily as Professor Snape continued his lecture, the blonde boy has always been Snape's favorite. And for good reason, the boy was an absolute genius when it came to brewing concoctions. Ron sighed.

Harry poked him, "Earth to Ron…"

Hermione laughed, leaning closer, "You really are in quite a dreamy state…"

Ron looked at them, "What?"

They laughed, "What are you think about? You're off in a different world!"

Ron leaned forward, resting his head on his folded arms when Snape left the classroom to gather ingredients, "I don't know really… I suddenly have thousands of things to ponder…"

"Ponder? Since when did you use _that_ word?" Harry asked, tilting his head to look over his glasses.

Hermione shoved Harry, "Don't mock him, he should use more vocabulary. It's good for his brain. Since he's lacking in body…"

Harry chuckled when Ron visibly bristled at the indirect insult, Hermione blushed, "Sorry, Ron… didn't mean it that way, really."

Harry shook his head, "You really should eat more though. You look unhealthy… worse than Neville has ever looked in his accidents."

Ron crossed his arms, "You guys fret too much. You sound like my mother…"

Harry slung an arm around his shoulders, "You, my friend, are smaller than my old Nimbus 2000, and probably just as brittle… not to mention, hard-headed."

Ron returned his gaze to Draco, who has turned around on his bench, leaning leisurely against the desk, talking to one of the Slytherin girls. Ron frowned. They really are pretty…

Harry poked him again.

Ron's frown deepened, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer, instead, he followed Ron's gaze, seeing Malfoy, Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why in Merlin's name are you staring at Malfoy like a lovesick puppy?"

Ron gaped, "Am not!"

Hermione nodded, "Are too…" She smiled, playfully rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "He sure is a looker isn't he? Not surprised Ron is staring. He has grown into the perfect man…"

Harry glared at her, "Don't encourage him!"

Ron sighed loudly.

Hermione smirked, "Oh please, Harry. Draco's much more mature. He's an excellent Prefect. Though he hasn't stopped giving us his weird looks and mean comments, he has altogether stopped mocking us."

"He's a Malfoy."

Ron jumped in, "That doesn't mean anything."

Harry's turn to gape, "Are you serious?"

Ron shrugged, "I… I guess I am. He hasn't been getting on my nerves lately. I think he's changed… he even… sounded kind of nice the other day…"

"What?"

"He… overheard us… talking about my_ issues_. He said I had nothing to worry about…"

Hermione frowned, "That's strange," she looked curious, "Issues?

Ron shook his head, "Boy stuff."

She nodded, "Well, that's still strange of him."

"I know."

Draco glanced up, catching all of their gazes. He squinted his eyes in question. He spoke up, "What do you think you're looking at?"

Harry suppressed a growl.

Hermione smiled, "Nothing. You're hair looks nice today."

Draco raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Ron.

Ron nodded lamely.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "You three will always be a mystery to me."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco frowned, "Potter."

"Malfoy."

Ron sighed. Draco is handsome, cunning… rich, for a lack of a better description. His line was formal and all too _noble_, if not _dark_. But even with all these oddly placed images, it never seemed to faze Ron's interest. At least not lately. Draco has become _much_ more friendly, well, not to Harry, but, that was mutual.

It was almost as if… Draco was… _interested_. Ron stopped himself from laughing out loud, that was a joke. A Malfoy and a Weasley. Too weird for society to take in, much less himself.

Snape returned loudly, his robes flaring, "You will follow the directions exactly." He glanced at Neville, "_Exactly_."

He passed out random odds and ends, "Be wise. Don't make blabbering fools of yourselves… I'll be around to check on your progress. Begin."

..sfs…

Draco was the first to finish, his potion perfect. Second, Hermione, perfect as well.

Snape moved on from his two best students, and found Ron. Ron usually was one of the last to finish a potion, but… oddly enough, he was third. And the potion was near perfection. Snape raised an eyebrow, "For so much daydreaming, you're potion does reflect from kind of inner knowledge…" Snape snorted, "Funny." He walked passed him to Harry.

Ron sighed in relief, smiling when Hermione gave him a thumb's up.

Draco smirked, "Funny indeed."

Ron turned red, though not like he usually did.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron's blush, he leaned closer to whisper, "What are you doing? Don't tell me you actually _like_ him." Harry paused, his face horrified, "Wait… you don't _like_-like him do you?"

Ron blushed deeper, "Be quiet Harry!"  
Harry gaped, "Of all people?"

"Stop it, people will hear you!"

Hermione turned to give them a weird look as they continued to hiss quietly at each other.

"Draco? Come on, there has to be better guys out there!"  
"Harry!"

Snape turned to glare at them, "Calm down. Or take it outside. I don't need more Gryffindors to break my cauldrons and flasks."

They both apologized and sat still.

It only lasted a few seconds.

Harry rubbed his head, "The horror."

"What's so horrible about it?"

"Malfoy!"

"Besides that."

"That's bad enough!"

"Be reasonable, Harry."

"He hates your family!"

"Used to."

Harry sighed, giving up, "Fine. Whatever."

Ron smiled

TBC…


	4. Chapter Three

Jealous Obsession: Chapter Three

By Oblivion, the Macabress

Back again , I don't get a lot of reviews for this one, but I guess I should continue it anyways! You never know, right?

…sfs…

Harry Potter.

The nerve. Sure, he's Ron's best mate, the Boy-Who-Lived… and the Gryffindor Seeker. But seriously, who did he think he is?

Draco twitched. Slowly, he moved to train his eyes on his "subjects". Never before has he seen such a mess. On second thought, Draco mused, there "is" Longbottom to consider… Draco nodded, yes, he "has" seen worse. But nevertheless, the mess centering on two Ravenclaws was enough to drop jaws… and enough to make his clench his fist.

Idiots, the lot of them. He had made up his mind long ago. No matter what house it may be, there were "always" idiots. And if that wasn't bad enough, they weren't just "stupid", they were brain dead.

He relaxed his hands in an effort to calm down. Stretching his neck, Draco scowled.

The cauldron had exploded.

And why did this matter to Draco Malfoy?

Easy. The answer was the slight, too-small red-haired Weasley leaning tiredly on the wall. And what did "that" have to do with Potter?

Well, speaking of Potter, Draco's eye twitched again, said Boy-Who-Lived was currently glaring him down. Almost daring him to approach the wounded Ron Weasley. Almost taunting him as the scarred boy leaned over to place the back of his hand gently against Ron's forehead.

How dare he. No one mocks a Malfoy. Exactly how low did that bastard think he would go?

If he was going to beat anyone up, it wouldn't be Ron. It would be Potter. And even if he did hate the Weasel's guts, the fact that the once fiery boy was nothing but skin and bones was enough to crush any hopes of fighting him. Draco Malfoy did not pick on under nourished people. In fact, even when he was younger and brutally teasing Longbottom, he took great measures to not overdue it. Popular beliefs aside, Draco "did" have a conscience, as small as it may be. And he does have feelings; hatred, anger, disbelief… embarrassment… and love.

Sitting back against the desk, Draco crossed his arms as his scowl deepened. His gaze unwavering as it calmly watched Snape levitate the wounded students to Madame Pomfrey's. His eyes trained solely on the Weasley, his thoughts not as scrambled as he had once hoped.

Yes. He knew of love. And he had the feeling he would be seeing too much of it.

TBC

Oblivion: Yes, yet another short chapter. So short, that if you had blinked for more then .0001 seconds, you would have missed the entire thing. And therefore, I apologize . I wasn't going to work on this one today, but I just felt like writing about Draco's wrath hahahahaha. And I hope it had at least one entertaining bit. Please review , I enjoy receiving them, most of them brighten my day, and fortunately, only a few make me feel like I can't have a little fun. So… yeah, review! Thanks!


End file.
